


Opposites

by EternalHope7



Series: White Roses [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Clark Kent, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Bruce believed that Superman was a good man. A beacon of hope and justice. Clark enjoyed deceiving him. Enjoyed the feeling that one day he'd be discovered.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: White Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173131
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Opposites

Clark sat back and watched as Batman and Wonder Woman discussed their latest strategy. Something about an Amazon gone rogue? He hadn’t cared enough to really listen during the mission layout. From his spot at the opposite side of the long table Clark could watch them both. Bruce sat back as he gestured with a gloved hand to make a point. Diana frowned as she shook her head. Even after all these years seeing the two side by side still made him want to chuckle. Wonder Woman carried herself with reassuring confidence. She was an open woman to all - always straightforward with her thoughts. Even here amongst friends Batman was weary. The man would occasionally turn to watch those who walked by. Clark smiled as his boyfriend threw a look his way.

He could have had either of them. The idea had occurred to him back in the early days of the League. When it had just been the three of them. Diana had been, and still was, everything Clark pretended to be. Bright, honest; hopeful. Dating her would have been easy. Uncomplicated. He wouldn’t have had to hold back with her. Clark had considered it, but Batman had simply been more intriguing. The man had covered himself in darkness; hidden every part of himself away from them. Curiosity had been the driving force behind his decision.

It had taken Clark _three years_. Three years of saving the man’s life and helping protect his city from threats. Bruce’s trust had been hard to earn. When he’d gotten it, however... Clark’s smile widened as he remembered that night. The Kryptonian had finally been allowed to undo that dark armor. Peel it away to reveal pale skin; toned muscle. Handsome. Clark had run his hand through black hair as he sank into the man. Had watched as blue eyes shut with pleasure.

 _He’d_ _won_.

Bruce Wayne. Clark had been amused at the discovery. Batman and Superman. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. The contrasts made their relationship better. Sweeter. If only Bruce knew. Ma and pa had done their best to raise Clark. Help him become a good man. They’d failed. Superman knew what burning flesh smelled like. Was intimately familiar with the cracks skulls made when crushed. It was so _easy._ That was why he hadn’t chosen Diana. He hadn’t wanted easy. With Bruce there was always the chance. The possibility that the human would look a bit deeper into Clark’s early days. Find the old childhood bullies with broken wrists. The small time enemies who he’d burned.

Bruce wouldn’t hesitate to try to take Clark down if he found out. The Kryptonian smirked. He was willing to bet that the human would come after him alone. He wouldn’t fight fair. Would pull out every trick he knew to take Superman down. Clark would use that. He’d fight. Win. Just like he always did. Clark wouldn’t kill the man. He’d take his love home. There’d be no more secrets then. Clark would finally be free to show Bruce who he _truly_ was.


End file.
